<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Encased in Ivory by MrsMoosie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121919">Encased in Ivory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie'>MrsMoosie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodite Ships It, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bread is yummy, Food Kink, Fountains are Interesting, Happy Ending, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ancient Greece, Antony Crowley is an artist. He desires love over all else. His parents send him to a town outside of Athens, full of brothels and debauchery to find a wife. Antony hides in his studio, away from the outside world, waiting for his true love. Unfortunately for Antony... His true love is an ivory statue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To Be Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovies! :3</p><p>I have had this sitting in my pocket for a while now, and with so much happening with writing and fics it got lost in the mix. Finally, of course with my darling beta's help, we are able to present this piece to you. It is based off of the story of Pygmalion and Galatea, which was written by Sir Edward Burne-Jones and was originally an erotic novelette? I'm reading this off the webpage as I type, forgive my ignorance...</p><p>There is quite a bit of information about the story out there, but it's not required to know anything about it going in. I just decided to make this an angsty, lovey story with Crowley as our main artist, stuck in a small town. There is a warning for non-con, though I do not explicitly write it out there are some elements in this first chapter. Please, take care and take this into consideration before reading. </p><p>I really liked the idea of this as it had been sitting in my 'Ideas' folder for oh... 10 months now, before I wrote it out and here we are. Something a bit historical and devastatingly beautiful for you, if I do say so myself.</p><p>Enjoy!<br/>Moosie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Antony Crowley stepped outside his one room home rather early in the morning. It was bright, the sun blaring in his face and kissing his skin with its warmth. He shielded his eyes with his hand before glancing into the rain barrel beside his door. It was nearly empty, having been quite a dry summer thus far. He was coming to find that Piraeus in Greece was always extra hot and dry in the summer. Hades would love it. But this caused Crowley to be rather thirsty, and he dreaded going into town to the well in the center of town for fresh water. It’d require at least three trips for what he needed, which wasn’t too hard. The social aspect though, was exhausting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d only been in Piraeus, outside of Athens for several months, having moved from closer to Thebes. His parents (mainly his abusive father) had shoved him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Find a nice girl and get married!” His mother had pleaded, “You have to get out before they come for you, Antony… You shouldn’t have been with him!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His father had thrown his rucksack out into the street, “Get your head out of your ass and get a girl pregnant! Stop fucking around with these men, Antony! The Crowley family line will not end with you. You’ll be damn lucky if your brother finds a wife!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley scowled at the thought of his words. How degrading, how rude. That’s not what he wanted in his life. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something that the Gods would bestow upon him. He prayed to Aphrodite every night, looking for true love. He wanted to find someone special that he could live with, laugh with, that would protect him from the outside world. Someone that would love </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not want to go to parties and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>symposiums</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He swallowed down the vomit that rose- the word alone tended to induce nausea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was very handsome. Short, wavy red hair was quite a catch, apparently. His eyes though, typically had everyone whispering how he was blessed by the gods. Golden like that of a cat, like that of Chrysos, God of Gold, Child of Zeus. Crowley wore a wide brimmed hat, a petasos, to hide his looks from the town. He hated attention, he despised being ogled and forced into situations that he didn’t want to be in. Especially when it came to relationships… Especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>women</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> women. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get married to one. He didn’t want to get a girl- well… His father had said many things that day about bearing children that should not be repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh as he glanced up toward the sky. It was clear again, not a cloud, and the sun was already beating down harder on him. Crowley adjusted his chiton and laced up his sandals for the walk. He then plucked his hat off the floor, tilting it down over his eyes. Crowley set out, picking up a bucket and holding it tight to his torso. He forced a smile, nodding politely to those that passed by, but keeping his head ducked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh look it’s Antony!” A group of women called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we be seeing you tonight, Antony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming to the party, Antony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never come out, Antony! We want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all cackled, talking with one another as their eyes bore into Crowley. Crowley shuttered at the thought and his pace picked up, getting as far away as he could. He knew what they did at those parties, those women. He knew what they did for work during the day, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prostitutes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With their drinking, dancing, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>orgies</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh, the nausea again. This is where his father sent him, this little town on the far outskirts of Athens to find a wife and bear children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Antony.” A smooth voice said. Crowley stopped quickly as he was met with a half bared, very broad chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Hullo.” Crowley muttered. His cheeks turned pink and he ducked his head down. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Handsome, charming, always flirting with him, Gabriel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming to my party tonight?” He asked, head tilting down and trying to catch Crowley’s eye. Crowley shielded himself away with his hat, and stepped aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- Afraid not. Lots to do. Artists never rest.” Crowley swallowed. Gabriel may have been the most handsome man that Greece had ever produced, but he was also the most self-centered, arrogant, disgusting thing that had ever roamed the earth. If it had two legs, he’d have sex with it. Gabriel ran the local brothel, catering to highly powerful men in he area. They would come from Athens, the elite, philosophers, politicians and merchants. Gabriel’s ego would inflate, thinking he was just as powerful and entitled. He was always looking for new talent for his symposiums. He made Crowley sick. His beauty was barely skin deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you can’t take a break? I’d love to see you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to see… All of you.” Gabriel purred, reaching a hand out to touch. Crowley quickly took several steps away from that hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Crowley stumbled over a rock, catching himself, “No breaks! I’m sorry I really must be going.” He pulled his hat down over his face further and took off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So damn handsome, right gender, completely… loathsome and disgusting. Seems that was the trend in this gods-forsaken town. Nearly everyone attended Gabriel’s orgies- erm, parties, and that was how you got to know everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley thought maybe he should move… But his parents knew where to find him, and rent was cheap. His little home was spacious enough for his work, a table, and a bed. He was an artist, paintings and sculptures were his passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley finally made it to the well and filled his bucket, hurrying along home. He kept his head ducked, avoiding Gabriel, avoiding the women, avoiding everyone. With each trip to the well, the leering and comments died down. Crowley had this journey down to an art form, as was his trade. The less he gave them to shout about, the less they could shout at him. His first circuit was always the worst, when he was nervous and unsure about the world outside of his studio. That feeling was gone by the time he reached the well the first time though, and he kept his mind focused on the physical strength it took to lug the bucket, as well as his pieces of art he was involved in. He made a second trip, and eventually a third to fill his water barrel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he’d finished, the sun had moved to the other side of his home, shade offering some forgiveness from the blare of the sun. Crowley sighed and found a cup, dipping it into the barrel and filling it with cool water. He turned toward the large slab of ivory in his work area as he downed the cup with a sigh. He could feel the cool liquid run down his throat and coat his empty stomach. He’d be set for water for another day or so. He would have more time to work on his poor, darling statue. He had hardly even started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An-tony!” A voice sing-songed from the door. Crowley felt his eye twitch and he turned toward the open space, where several women stood, waving. “Are you coming tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I am… I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Spread the word!” He snapped at the women. One winked, another gave him a crude gesture before they all giggled and walked off. Crowley balked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four months in this forsaken town was enough. He’d never find love here, he’d never be free from these women and their… debauchery. It’s not that he abhorred them for their trade, everyone had to survive somehow. The only reason they called for Crowley was to tease him, anyways. Gabriel had been after him since he moved in, either to visit and partake of his ‘wears’, or to work for him. Crowley didn’t want anything to do with the enterprise though, because he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> a woman. He couldn’t force himself into a relationship with someone- man, or especially woman, that he could never truly love. He’d never play their game. Gabriel wanted him for a quick transaction? His father wanted him to find a wife to bear children? He’d rather become a eunuch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” Crowley put his cup down thoughtfully and turned toward the piece of ivory behind him, “It’s just us from now on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley walked closer to the ivory and smiled sadly, a tear coming to the corner of his eye, “I’d rather be alone a thousand lifetimes than be with any of the people here. I’d rather pledge myself to you, my love.” He lifted a hand and brushed down the stone, his head tilting to the side, “My Azira…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~**~**~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley began working tirelessly on his sculpture, avoiding contact with the outside world as well as he could. There were few that he could rely on- the gentleman that sold him supplies he needed for sculpting was kind, and the other couple that owned the bakery was as well. They felt as he did toward the rest of the town, and were stuck just as he was. Not enough money to leave as the rent was good, but too disgusted by the locals to want to stay. Crowley tried to avoid Gabriel and his… workers… to the best of his ability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that man was sly as a fox, and found him when he least expected it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Antony! What are you working on today?” He’d found him on his way home from the bakery that fateful day, a year since Crowley began sculpting his darling Azira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel? Ah… Nothing new it seems?” Crowley dropped his head down, watching where he was walking. He held his bread close to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony… You can talk to me. I want to be friends. Or more, if you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley swallowed down either a laugh, or bile. It could have been both. He needed to pray harder to the gods to stop this incessant need to be sick. “No, no thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you choose this life of solitude? You want to be lonely? You make me wait and suffer, watching you like this, Antony.” Gabriel stepped in front of him and touched his shoulder, his other hand coming to tilt Crowley’s chin up, “I could make you so happy if you let me, Antony. In fact I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t…” Crowley said quietly, his eyes remaining closed. His hat couldn’t cover him all the time, it seemed. Gabriel took a quick glance around and pushed him into a small alley between buildings. He got Crowley far into the back and against the wall before his mouth was next to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could make you feel things, Antony… I see the way you look at me… I know you want me.” He kept a hand firmly holding Crowley’s chin as he moved back to see him. Gabriel liked to watch to see how his words and touch would resonate across Crowley’s face. His other hand began to roam over his body, feeling over his chest and down… down further until he cupped between his legs. Gabriel gripped his chin tighter as Crowley closed his eyes, keeping their golden focus on him. He kept his face where he could see it, to see how well he was doing. Crowley felt his body reacting, betraying his mind and heart. He was being touched like this for the first time in ages, and his body was starved. He damned his mind for not working harder to make his body react differently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” He sighed out. It did feel good, such rough and experienced hands rubbing against him, getting just the reaction that they wanted as quickly as they could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. No, he didn’t want this at all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Don’t...” Crowley gasped. Gabriel hummed against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, don’t stop? Of course, you’re getting so hard, Antony. I’ve dreamt of this, I’d never stop and leave you wanting me. Just let me fix that for you, hm? I’ll make this so good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Stop!” Crowley began to push at him as hard as he could, shoving away from him. Gabriel wouldn’t let him go, wouldn’t take his hands off of him. “No I- I don’t want- Please don’t do this… The gods will have no mercy on you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They already have no mercy.” Gabriel’s eyes turned cold and empty, and his voice rough and unapologetic. He was going to get what he wanted, and cared nothing about the consequences. His hands continued to move, touching and stroking while Crowley felt tears falling down his cheeks. He pushed, grasping onto his bread all the while as if it were some crutch to help him through the tourture he was being put through. He pleaded, but his words flew beyond Gabriel’s ears and into the wind. He needed help… He needed to get away. He was scared, crying and shouting at Gabriel to stop, for someone to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Gabriel growled, slapping his hand over Crowley’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice shouted from the opening of the ally. Gabriel hardly moved, barely turning his head. Crowley saw her though. Ana, the woman from the bakery stood, her husband Newt beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business!” Gabriel shouted. Crowley let out a muffled scream for help, sobbing behind the hand on his mouth. He squirmed, trying to get away, trying to claw at Gabriel’s tight grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off of him you pig! He doesn’t want you, can’t you see?” Newt growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes he does! Mind your business, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bread man</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wife’s eye twitched and she stood before her husband, hands fisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get. Away from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> you disrespectful fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s eyes widened and he released him. Crowley immediately fell to the ground and curled into a ball, gripping his bread tightly. He couldn’t seem to drop it, he didn’t want to let it go. Gabriel adjusted his Chiton to cover himself, before bending over Crowley’s shaking body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you yet.” He growled possessively. He stood and walked past the baker, and his wife apprehensively, before taking off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wife, Ana, ran over to Crowley and knelt beside him. She wouldn’t touch him, only be near. She knew first hand how horrid assault could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony… Antony, we’re here… It’s me, it’s Ana… He’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him no…” Crowley whimpered out, clutching the crumbly loaf of bread still to his chest. His cheeks were wet from tears of fear and hatred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… I know, Antony, this is not your fault. Let me help you.” Ana offered a hand out and gave a kind smile. Crowley looked to it and flinched, looking up into her kind eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ana… You’d never hurt me…” He whispered. Crowley knew them, he knew they were kind and generous people that would never leave him to suffer this pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony...” The husband, Newt said, walking over, “We will see that disgusting piece of filth is punished for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… Please just… I just want to go home. I don’t want to be seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Antony. Let’s get you home.” Ana offered her hand still, head tilting, “I will not hurt you. No one will hurt you ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley took her hand tentatively and stood, eyes closing in shame. She helped him to straighten out, pulling his Chiton to straighten out, fixing his hat upon his head. She offered a smile, touching his shoulders gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this alright?” She asked. He nodded, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your bread… I’ll get you a new one. Ana, take him home and I’ll meet you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- Please, it’s not necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I insist, Antony.” Newt said, keeping his voice calm and kind, “Let us help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley felt a tear fall down his cheek and he stumbled into Ana, his body in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Crowley stayed alone. He asked no one find out about Gabriel’s assault. It would be one more of his disgusting traits. That memory would stay locked in Crowley’s mind, a painful memory he’d be forced to live with. He wanted to scrub his skin, maybe rip it right off of his body. Oh, but if he were a snake, he could shed his abused skin of those touches. He refused to see Gabriel again, especially alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was looking into what would be eventually carved as Azira’s face, thinking through this all when he came to a conclusion. Crowley decided to become celibate. He would not marry, he would not engage in sexual relations with others. He would save himself for only one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> only one that he loved and would ever love in his existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Azira… His one true love. The one that would protect him from this wretched world. He could never love another.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Festival of Aphrodisia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh I love this story... Have I mentioned that? It just gets better every chapter. This one is just... Agh. I’m proud of me. 🥰</p>
<p>No more CW, other than Gabriel showing his fugly face but... You’ll see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley pursed his lips and blew against the ivory statue in his studio. Tired eyes closed as he did so, avoiding the dust that added to the layers already on the floor. He’d been working diligently on his statue, and felt he would never finish. There was always something to add, to improve upon. The previous two years, every day he’d worked on the piece, and every day he would think he was nearly finished. Crowley allowed the rest of his life to fall into a safe, comfortable routine. He left his studio but only with another and never alone. He would restock his water, bread, and wine. He would visit the market to see what fruits and vegetables were being offered. Finally, he would get himself some cheese on occasion as a treat. Especially when he was proud of a finished piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Money wasn’t hard to come by lately. He was accepting commissions for his art. Quite a few paintings, a few small sculptures of gods here and there to bring luck and fortune to those around him, and word quickly spread. His ability to capture emotion and beauty in the scenery and people around him was causing his name to rise. His detailed art of the Gods and Goddesses would always be a success as well, with their sharp eyes and scenery. He even allowed a few vendors to sell his art at their stands, granted he was paid for the majority of the sale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m nearly done with you, my beloved.” Crowley said to his ivory piece, “No one will match your life beauty. In my eye… You are perfection.” His hand stroked down the statue’s arm and his cheeks flushed. Oh if only he could talk back. His Azira, he could end his loneliness and maybe even love him in return. Crowley shivered at the thought and squeezed the statue’s hand. He longed to feel their fingers lace together, the warm skin brushing against his own and squeezing his hand back tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Days turned into weeks as Crowley continued to add intricate detail to his statue. Nights would come and go, and he would stare for countless hours at Azira. It began to turn into a meditative state, many a solemn contemplative moment. Something was always missing though. Most mornings he would go to the market, hat pulled down over his head. He’d get water, food if needed and supplies for his art. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day, vendors were present for the beginning of Aphrodisia, the festival celebrating Aphrodite. The carts and tables had more indulgent goods to offer from a distance than what was usually present in the market. Crowley wished so desperately he could buy beautiful things for his love. Exotic wines and foods, gifts of clothing and jewelry, gold and silver. That’s when he saw it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ring, solid gold and quite expensive. It bore a crest with a lion, laurel leaves embellished the band. If was symbolic of Apollo, leader of the muses, which was too appropriate considering it would be for his greatest inspiration. Crowley’s breath caught and he touched the piece thoughtfully. That was something he would buy for the one he loved. The lion, a symbol of strength, and the ring a symbol of his loyalty. He continued to look at the other pieces the vendor offered, holding the ring tightly in his grasp. There was a beautiful golden crown of laurel leaves, and a lovely broach with wings… Crowley swallowed the lump in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” The vendor finally peered over, trying to catch his eye. Crowley handed them the ring, grabbing the broach and the crown quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” He said simply. The vendor looked at him skeptically and asked their price. A small barter later, Crowley took his pieces, his meat and cheese, and nearly ran home. He did get quite a few looks from the rowdy women in the market, but he could not be bothered. He would not entertain them. He was saving himself…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Azira…” Crowley smiled when he returned to his studio. He placed his food on the table and held the jewelry, stepping close to the statue, “My darling... Azira… Now, you are complete.” He placed the crown upon the statue’s head, a pit growing in his stomach. He couldn’t place the other jewels on him- he had no clothes for the broach, his fingers were not separated for the ring. He lifted a hand to touch the statue’s face, a tear streaming down his cheek, “You are the only one I will ever truly love…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley found himself longing further for Azira, especially now that he was completed. That night, he wept for his love that could never be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The festival for Aphrodite lasted several weeks and, unfortunately, Crowley had experienced it the past few years. The first year he’d hoped it was something similar to home. Sacrifice a dove, wash their pictures in the river. Then Crowley would offer flowers to the goddess, which typically the goats that were rounded up as an offering would eat. There would be celebratory prayers to Aphrodite, asking for love and hope. He would then go home, eat with his family, and sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he was close to Athens now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prostitutes would run through the streets and yell their thanks to their goddess, and men would run after them thanking her for well… the prostitutes. There was an incredible amount of drinking, yelling, dancing and general debauchery. Crowley despised the recklessness in their celebrations. It was far too much noise and uncertainty, far from the quiet and gentle rituals that he was used to. For him, love was tender, sweet declarations and gentle touches. This town made flashy declarations, lusty gatherings and wonton romps through the streets. He wondered how this was any way to honor Aphrodite, how the sentiments of those outside were acceptable in her eyes. It was nearly August, it was hot, and he was growing more depressed as it was. This year especially, seeing that Azira was complete and now just a reminder of his loneliness. Oh how he wished he were real, and they could be together forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Antony!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Crowley growled, his face grew red in rage. He turned to see him standing in the doorway. How very dare he defile his home, his special place that was his, and Azira’s. Gabriel, with his cruelness and insincerity had no place here, or in his life. His threatening presence cracked the walls of this sanctuary he held up in, and Crowley couldn’t help the anger that exploded out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” He hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to make my offerings to Aphrodite. I was hoping you would come with me? Leave your uh… weird statue thing... behind for once?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s eye twitched and he met Gabriel’s eye. Anger, resentment, disgust was shown in his furrowed brow, his narrow pupils, his grinding teeth. It’d been two years, and he had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> to show his face at his doorway? Of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Two years, Crowley had been forced to leave the home with an escort just to feel safe in the world. Two years of sneaking past him in public, avoiding his knowing gaze and the licking of his lips. Crowley hid under his hat, had numerous occasions he’d needed to stay in Ana and Newt’s shop to catch his breath or hide so his fear passed. He was here. Asking him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>join him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk with him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get. Out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Gabriel blinked innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How… How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you! Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my home! Never come back! Never speak to me again!” Crowley shouted. He’d put up with enough of Gabriel’s existence over the years, and this was too much, too far. He couldn’t sit idly by and allow him to think everything was fine any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright!!” Gabriel held his hands up, eyes wide and fearful. He walked backward out of Crowley’s studio, before he turned and ran. Crowley turned to Azira and cupped his cheek, pressing his forehead to the cold ivory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Azira… If only you could protect me from this place.” He closed his eyes tightly, chest heaving in a sigh, “I must go make my offering to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stopped and his eyes flew open. He had an epiphany. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll return.” He scattered to his table and found his offering of incense, gathering it close to his chest. He plopped his hat onto his head quickly, glancing back lovingly once more to Azira before frantically running out. He had to make his offering. He had to pray to Aphrodite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley flew to the temple, finding Gabriel at the front of the short line of people waiting. They were mostly elderly, those that have come to the temple for ages seeing Aphrodite’s blessings of love, beauty, or even children. Crowley waited patiently, bouncing on his toes, looking before him. Three… Two… Next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley watched as the person before him walked away and he slowly stepped forward himself. He tilted his hat back so it rested against his back, a string holding it around his neck. He bowed, before kneeling down before the altar and placing his offerings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most celebrated goddess Aphrodite…” Crowley felt his throat closing already, tears slipping down his cheeks, “I beg of you… With my heart and soul to bring my statue to life. My Azira… He is my one true love, my protector, a most beautiful and handsome soul inside and out. I have searched for love but found… I can not love the way they want me to. They lie and cheat, and force themselves onto me. I am not a lover of these women or the flesh that is offered. I have been chastised and attacked for my existence. I have loved Azira with all my being for these past years, and I only wish…” Crowley choked out a sob. His hand fell forward, grabbing onto the floor of the altar, “I only wish… Oh Aphrodite… I so desperately ask of you to bring my truest love and my protector to life...” Crowley’s tears fell beside his hands as he sobbed for him, for happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something strange happened with those tears, that no one would have expected. Crowley’s eyes were closed, head bowed in prayer. Aphrodite herself actually heard his plea, saw how deeply Crowley’s love ran for this statue, this inanimate being. She saw deep within him how deserving he was for love, and yet how little he had received through his years. It was touching, and she was curious to see how beautiful this being could be to pull such strong emotions from such a beautiful creator. He was able to mold and sculpt such admirable beings just motivated by longing for love. She found herself curious to see what real life and affection could inspire this poor artist to create.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aphrodite touched Crowley’s shoulder, which he would never know. She offered him solace, some peace with his inner turmoil. She knew of the attack, she knew Tartarus would be an excellent place for Gabriel. She left the temple, taking on an ethereal form only because she willed herself to. She made her way through the city, looking for his home, where Crowley kept this beautiful being. She was trailed by flowers and a smell of lavender and vanilla, her hair flowing behind her naked body in the wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she found him. Aphrodite entered the small studio home of Crowley and saw the statue. The crown of gold upon his head, the golden ring and broach on the table beside him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> truly magnificent, and besides herself a most beautiful creation indeed. Soft curls, large bright eyes. He was plush, of course nude, but that could be easily remedied. She removed the crown to lay beside the broach and ring, inspecting the beauty before her a moment longer. It was no wonder he loved Azira so deeply… He was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached her hand out to the side and a shining golden light exploded from her fingertips. Her eyes closed only a moment, focusing her intent before she touched his forehead. Aphrodite never said a single word, only traced her finger down the center of his face. When she was satisfied with her granting of this poor artist’s wish, she disappeared, leaving a single rose on the table with the jewelry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley left the altar, shielding his face from onlookers. He thought he was so deeply in love, he was questioning if it was actually the deepest despair of his life. His Azira. What a silly wish to subject a goddess to. He’d go to his home, drink wine and break bread alone. Hed skip the evening meal, unsure if his stomach could handle anything due to his heartbreak. He’d have to listen to the revelry happening outside his door that he never wanted to be a part of, that he never wanted anything to do with. Maybe he’d pray to leave this place, to be able to move somewhere quieter so he could die alone and in peace?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley entered his home, dropping his hat beside him to the ground and looked to Azira. A tear came to his eye, remembering the anguish he’d felt as he prayed to Aphrodite for his love. He took two steps before he knew something was wrong. The crown, the golden laurel crown he had placed there upon his beautiful curls had been removed, and was somehow laying on the table beside him with a rose. Panic grew within Crowley at the thought of someone coming into his home, touching his beloved Azira like that. The rose drew him in though, it called to him...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stepped closer and plucked the rose up, inspecting it. It was unusual. Red in color but shimmering in the light as if the petals were painted over with a golden sheen. It was rare to behold, something that was ethereal and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Aphrodite… His mother had told stories of the rare flowers she would leave her most beloved. The air in the studio had changed. It was calm, warm and full of love and admiration. There was a presence that he couldn’t quite put a finger on… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley gasped and looked to Azira, when he finally noticed. There, on his cheeks… a flush. His ivory face was tinted pink, a natural hue that resembled life. Crowley cried out, looking down at the rose and holding it tightly to his chest a moment in a prayer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Merciful Aphrodite… Beloved goddess of love… Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley placed the rose down gently and stepped before Azira. His hands shook as he lifted them to cup his face, his breath caught in a happy sob at the warmth he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azira… My beloved…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s arms wrapped around the statue’s neck, his face burying into its shoulder. Tears fell down his cheeks onto the ivory, his body trembling with something akin to excitement. Cold, hard ivory became warm, plush flesh against his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two arms raised for the first time, their movements smooth and certain even having only been alive for mere seconds. They wrapped around Crowley’s waist, holding him close. He didn’t see how this moment could become any more perfect. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Azira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be prepared for some sweetness. Azira has arrived! 🥳</p>
<p>A little mention of chapter 1 events, but nothing at all graphic, just speaking about emotions.</p>
<p>We have some eating kink too... I mean I didn’t mean it to be but... A statue has to eat?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Antony… My dearest, truest love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley couldn’t move. His voice… never had he ever heard a voice so soft and deep, his name spoken with such reverence and love. His heart was beating violently against his chest. Barely a moment passed, Crowley crying against his shoulder and gripping Azira tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear… Why are you crying, my Antony?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley swallowed and stepped back, hands still touching Azira’s shoulders and he gasped. There before him, stood the most beautiful, perfect, statuesque man he’d ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft, curly blonde hair. Bright blue eyes. Both a testament to the goddess who brought him to life. His skin was soft, smooth and rested over strong arms. He had a broad chest and… his rounded stomach… Just as he had created. Just as he had always envisioned him. Crowley swallowed and his eyes finally met Azira’s again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I prayed to Aphrodite for you. I prayed for her to bring you to life, with all that I am. I prayed for my truest love… Azira you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have seen you since you gave me eyes, Antony. You are such a kind man, so full of wonder and light. The love you have shown me, my dearest… It was not love of an object, but of a living thing. This is why she granted your wish, Antony. You spoke to her of a dearest, truest love… She felt compelled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azira, she granted my wish to really have you… Because I love you. Because…My love for you is real, and powerful. I will never force, I’m not demanding, I will never hurt you. I only want our love to blossom and… to create for you, and give to you…” Crowley’s face brightened, tears streaking down his cheeks as he choked out another sob. He buried his face into Azira’s chest, holding him. He prayed this was real, and that this wasn't some hallucination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Antony… My Antony, my love...” Azira said, his voice deep, soft, liquid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azira, I love you… So desperately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Antony…” Azira tilted his chin up and leaned down slowly, glancing to his lips, “May I kiss you?” He swallowed hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please…” Crowley leaned up, their lips sealing together in true love’s first kiss. Azira murmured and took a step forward. His legs gave out as he stumbled and fell into Crowley’s arms. Crowley gasped and caught him, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never walked before…” Azira flushed, laughing at his tumble, and the joy of a new experience. Crowley’s heart burst at the sound of his laugh. It certainly filled the room, molding the dreary studio into a wondrous, cheerful place. Azira was holding onto Crowley’s arms tightly, finding his legs and getting them to work. Crowley could hardly restrain himself and he kissed the top of his head softly, helping Azira to stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come… My Azira, I have so much to show you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley helped Azira to sit down and immediately went to work finding him clothing. He found one of his own Chitons and began to adjust it to fit Azira. The soft white drapery concealed his body, flattering his perfect frame. Curves and muscle could be made out where the fabric touched his skin, but no other eyes but his own would know the true beauty that was beneath. Not a soul, especially in this town, was worthy of his Azira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drapes of fabric concealing yet flattering his perfect frame. He couldn't even be dismayed and the curves and planes removal from view, as he wanted none but his yes to see his loves form on all its splendor, no one in this town was worthy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s that feel?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The shoulder is a little loose…” Azira wiggled in his seat. Crowley inspected the fabric, thinking only a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The broach…” he whispered. Crowley hurried back to the table where the golden crown lay, receiving it and the golden broach that lay, he came back and began to adjust, moving fabric around, finally pinning it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azira delicately traced over the metal, the beautiful wings that now adorned his shoulder, “Oh that’s lovely, my Antony. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley flushed, glancing down to his hands, “I also… I have this for you. If you’d like to wear it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please!” Azira smiled brightly. He leaned his head forward, allowing Crowley to lay the golden crown on his head. He then sat up straight with his broach brilliantly shining at his shoulder, the golden crown resting amongst his soft curls. Crowley stepped back to take him in. He was a vision. A beautiful, wonderful vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azira…” Crowley swallowed. His hands found the fabric of his own Chiton and started to play with it nervously, “I’m sorry. I’m not used to- um… I’m amazed. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>real.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I am!” Azira beamed, “Now, what was it you’d like to show me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything.” Crowley gushed, “I want you to- well of course to show you the town here… Ana and Newt would like to meet you, I’m sure. The stars, Azira… The moon. I want you to listen to music, and taste fruits and sweets. I want to shower you with gifts and lay in the grass with you, watching the sun rise…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my Antony… that sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>glorious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Azira smiled brighter than the sun, “What would you like to do first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s eyes darted over Azira’s face and he swallowed. First…? He wanted to do all of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everything all at once, right now, no waiting. But he couldn’t, of course. So…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think… I’d very much like to do none of that first.” Crowley’s cheeks turned pink, “I think I’d like to just stay here with you, if that is alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’d like that very much. Maybe… Maybe I can hold you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley thought he was going to faint, “I’d like that very much, my Azira.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That evening Crowley sat beside Azira at his small table. Their hands touched delicately, stroking over each other. Crowley was still in disbelief that before him, a real miracle of the gods sat. Bright and innocent, curious about the world around him. The most lovely creature to ever set foot on Earth. A true miracle from the goddess Aphrodite. He truly had been blessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley explained to Azira first how to enjoy textures, the taste of the foods and the drinks. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>his first time eating. Azira intently watched Crowley break off a piece of bread, adding a bit of soft cheese on top of it. He watched as Crowley’s mouth opened, the piece of bread pressing in. His lips closed around his fingertips just barely before his hand moved away, and he chewed the morsel. Azira was mesmerized as he watched him swallow. Slowly, Crowley glanced to the side and saw Azira watching his every move. Crowley’s cheeks flushed as he caught Azira’s eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would… Would you like to try?” Crowley asked. Azira nodded, copying exactly what Crowley had just done. He took a small piece of bread, adding some cheese on top. Azira looked up to Crowley’s eyes for assurance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is right…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my Azira… Perfect.” Crowley smiled. Azira wiggled in his seat happily and brought the piece of bread up, watching Crowley for approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azira opened his wet mouth and slowly brought the piece of bread and cheese inside. His eyes never left Crowley as he closed, lips wrapping around the tips of his fingers. Azira slowly removed his fingers, just as Crowley had done. But oh… His eyes closed and a moan left his throat, his hand dropping to the table. Crowley swallowed and watched Azira’s first consumption of food, and felt very strangely about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azira began to chew, eyes closed as he focused on the flavors. They were exploding over his tongue, his palette, his senses, as they were now lit with this new sensation. The creamy, smooth feel of the cheese, the tang and saltiness. The bread was crunchy, soft and airy. He could feel the grains smooth over his tongue. Azira let out a soft moan, his head tilting back as he chewed and concentrated on every bit before he swallowed it down his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley shifted in his seat at the sounds leaving Azira’s throat. They went straight through him, sending shivers coursing down his spine and between his legs. Azira’s first time eating turned out to be quite erotic for Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Antony…” Azira sighed, “That was absolutely lovely. Is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An- Antony?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me… Azira please, kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azira flushed and leaned over, kissing him softly. Crowley needed more, and pulled his shoulders closer, deepening their kiss. Crowley’s tongue brushed against his lips, asking permission. Azira gasped, his mouth opening at the touch. Lips and mouths brushed together gently in a delicate dance. Crowley let a soft moan escape his lips and he pushed even closer, his arms wrapping around Azira’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Antony…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Azira…” Crowley sighed, stroking his cheek, “My most beautiful Azira. Would you like to try a drink? Perhaps some wine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just might like anything you would like, Antony… If you’d like to eat and drink more we can. If you’d like to sit here and allow me to hold you, I would be more than happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley leaned his forehead into Azira and felt a warmth spread through his chest. Love… Unquestioning, undeniable love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~**~**~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Crowley woke with his head on Azira’s bare chest. He nuzzled into the warmth, his arm squeezing around him happily. This was the first time he’d woken with someone beside him. Someone warm and soft, welcoming and kind. Crowley nearly cried in the overabundance of joy he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you awake, my dearest?” Azira’s deep voice hummed under Crowley’s ear. He’d hardly been awake for long, though his first sleep was hard to get through with his mind racing. It was full of new thoughts and ideas, but Azira knew it would get easier, the more humanity he absorbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure…” Crowley leaned up and smiled, laying his head over Azira’s newly beating heart, “Am I dreaming? Are you actually real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very real, and very much in love with you.” Azira smiled back. He tilted his head to the side, just looking at Crowley laying on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Thank the Gods.” Crowley sighed out, leaning up and kissing Azira gently. Azira returned the brush of lips and started to stroke through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What shall we do today, my Antony?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love you to meet Ana and Newt.” Crowley leaned into the touch, eyes closing, “I can show you this forsaken town. Perhaps the altar of Aphrodite. I’d like to thank her… For you. For this wonderful gift she has bestowed upon me. I want to show you the </span>
  <em>
    <span>world</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my Azira.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gently stroked one another’s skin and hair, small pets and caresses between loving kisses and words. Finally Crowley stood and stretched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azira sat up and gasped, his cheeks flushing pink. Crowley was nude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Antony…” Azira said quietly. Of course he’d watched Crowley through the years from his ivory prison. He knew what he looked like, he had seen him nude when changing or sleeping. He was always just too far away. Now though. Now he was so close up. Azira was starting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> things, desires awakening, and his body was </span>
  <em>
    <span>reacting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to this new revelation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm? What’s wrong, Azira?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re… naked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine you haven’t seen me like this-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>before, Antony… My body… It didn’t work like this...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azira’s cheeks were now a dark red and he looked away. He squeezed his legs together with a soft moan. Crowley watched his lips part as that sound left him. That’s when it added up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh, my Azira…” Crowley sank to his knees and reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Antony… I’ll be okay.” Azira sighed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clothes.” Crowley jumped up and went to the table, getting himself dressed quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to get like that.” Azira said, his body finally regaining composure. Crowley turned back and brought Azira his Chiton, kneeling down before him as he dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It comes with the human territory, my Azira. Your body does that at times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like yours used to at night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s eyes widened. He quickly hid his flaming red face in his hands and took in a breath. He’d been watching! Of course he’d been seen! Oh, what a nightmare! He was guilty of taking himself in hand some nights, thinking if Azira were real how they’d be together in that nature. It dawned on Crowley now that Azira had even said he’d been able to see him since he had eyes, and that was years ago! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Oh Azira, I’m so sorry… I would never do such salacious acts before you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I liked it, Antony.” Azira looked up through long eyelashes, “I liked watching you like that. You looked free, and so happy…Don’t apologize for feeling like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go…” Crowley said quickly, his voice cracking. He jumped up and backed to the table, hand moving around and looking for- well anything to keep his mind off of this conversation. He found Azira’s crown, golden and shining in the dawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to wear that, Antony?” Azira asked. He stood, his Chiton draping over one shoulder, exposing half of his strong, broad chest. Crowley nodded, knowing there were words for what he was trying to say. Azira took several steps forward to stand before Crowley and bent his head down, allowing the crown to be placed amongst his golden curls. He stood back and smiled happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Crowley gasped, finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Sorry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’d like you to wear… that. Shall we? Unless you’d like to stay. We can stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… I think I’d like to meet your friends you said?” Azira tilted his head, his hands clasping before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? I can summon them here instead. We wouldn’t… have to go outside…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Antony, what is wrong, my love?” Azira’s brow furrowed, standing before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azira… My dearest Azira…” Crowley’s eyes darted over the beauty’s features and he nearly shed a tear. How can he explain what happened… How can he explain the cruelty of the outside world…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it because of what that man did to you those years ago?” Azira asked gently. He didn’t dare touch Crowley. He wouldn’t harm him, never in any lifetime would he do such a thing… But Crowley was fragile, a delicate flower in a field of thorns that required protecting, and shielding from an unforgiving outside world. Azira wouldn’t allow those thorns to get near him… Crowley needed to know that, but he’d have to find that himself though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nodded, arms crossing over his chest and his head tilted away. He hadn’t realized how much he’d spoken to Azira, the secrets he’d whispered to him, the high and low thoughts that rushed through his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been two years… It haunts me, Azira. I find myself frightened to leave without an escort. If Ana or Newt weren’t there to stop him… What would I be? He’d use me and think he could come back when he pleased. I sometimes see him in the streets, Azira.” Crowley paused, a tear streaming down his cheek, “I feel myself tremble and shake… Like there is a fire rushing through my bones that wants to escape. My body hurts, my head aches. It’s not supposed to be like this. I’m so frightened of all of them… But mainly him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azira’s heart dropped at Crowley’s words. A haunting fear of the past, speaking of fire rushing through his bones… This was no way to live.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be with you, Antony.” Azira tilted his head to the side, looking to catch Crowley’s eye, “I won’t let him frighten you any longer. I will protect you. Isn’t that why you have someone escort you? So you have someone to protect you? I think I’d very much like to do that, Antony. Always, if you’d allow me. I will run head first into this world and clear a safe path for you, free of thorns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Azira… You really are a most wonderful wish come true.” Crowley said, a small smile curving his lips. Azira was pleased with that progress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I kiss you, Antony?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azira, you never need to ask. You will always have my permission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azira cupped his cheeks and leaned in, brushing their lips together in a most loving kiss. Crowley hummed soft in his throat and touched the hands on his cheeks. When Azira pulled away, he took their hands between their bodies and squeezed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Yes, thank you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Encased in Ivory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The End! </p><p>We do recall Ch 1 non-con events, but again nothing specifically written, just emotions toward it. Also... Justice.</p><p>This is a bit longer due to the NSFW scene at the end which... I mean you can just stop whenever you‘re comfortable and skip to the last two paragraphs if you like.</p><p>Thank you for coming on this little journey with me! Oh I loved this so much, the fluff and softness mixed with the angst and drama. Isn’t Azira cute? 😭</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley stepped outside of his home and immediately pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes. It was horridly bright, and the sun hurt. Azira stepped out beside him, looking around and squinting. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he gasped, and they became full of joy and wonder at this new world he was welcomed into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my Antony…” He closed his eyes and breathed in the air, lips curving into a smile, “This is absolutely wonderful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked around to see what he was looking at. Something wonderful? This horrid little spit of town? The best thing about it was the ocean, but that was even far from where they stood. Azira was quiet, and so Crowley stayed the same. He watched every move of Azira’s face, watched as he breathed in the scent of the fresh air to his lungs for the first time. He watched him feel the sun rays beating on his face for the first time. The outside world was a complete mystery to him. Crowley wanted to cherish and protect this innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, Azira… Let me introduce you to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley turned and smiled, his lip wobbling. It was Newt, coming back from a delivery no doubt. Azira looked to the man that had shouted his name, then back to Crowley for insurance that this was indeed a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newt, we were just coming to see you.” Crowley sighed happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We? Who is your friend here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newt, this... This is Azira.” Crowley’s cheeks turned pink and he looked at Azira. It was so strange to introduce him like this. He wasn’t even alive, a real person for more than a day and yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azira… Like…” Newt frowned and looked behind Crowley, “Like your…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Goddess Aphrodite heard Antony’s prayers at her altar yesterday. She blessed him. She bestowed life upon me, to stay with Antony. To protect him and love him.” Azira glanced to Crowley shyly, reaching to take his hand and squeeze it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt’s eyes were wide as he stared at Azira, then back to Crowley, and continued to go back and forth as there was a silence between them all. Crowley was nervous at the reaction and he squeezed Azira’s hand tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday… You were a statue.” Newt started, “The Goddess Aphrodite brought you to life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Azira nodded. Crowley moved closer to him, hugging his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing.” Newt grinned, leaning in to examine Azira’s face, “You’re very… I mean Aphrodite is said to have similar hair and eyes… She truly must have heard you, Crowley. Azira, you must tell me… What it was like to be made of ivory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… Cold?” Azira blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt laughed and touched a hand to Azira’s shoulder, smiling brightly, “You must meet Ana, she’ll be amazed. Crowley… This is fantastic! Come with me, she’s still at our shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley squeezed Azira’s hand again and sighed in relief. Acceptance from a friend that this was his dearest love lifted a weight from Crowley’s shoulders. Especially accepting that Azira was a statue not even a full day before! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azira smiled and grabbed Crowley’s hand tightly, pulling him into his chest and hugging him tightly. Crowley gasped, his free hand coming to touch his chest delicately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azira…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not be afraid, Antony.” Azira whispered into his ear, “I will protect you. I am here, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley flushed and smiled shyly, turning to kiss his cheek, “Thank you, my Azira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azira kept holding his hand and began walking after Newt. Crowley had to direct him though most of the walk as Azira wasn’t paying attention. He kept gawking around at everything. Birds, rocks, bugs, people, the buildings and statues that lined the street… </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how marvelous, Antony! What is this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a fountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… What are fountains?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley had to explain many things on their walk, but didn’t mind in the least. He didn’t have all of those things in his home, especially fountains. Azira knew more than he let on, most likely from watching Crowley for nearly three years and learning through him. Crowley felt genuinely happy, walking with a little more bounce than he had ever through the town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the bakery and Crowley walked in, pulling Azira along behind him. Newton had arrived quite soon before they had, as there was much stopping and looking at interesting items along the route.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… So </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is Azira?” Ana raised her eyebrows, amazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Crowley said shyly, gripping his hand again. He didn’t know what he was worried about. Ana was much more understanding than Newt was. She had a very open mind, accepting of things that weren’t normal. Some thought she was a witch, but Crowley knew better of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ana walked around them. She seemed to be inspecting, tilting her head this way and that, “What are your intentions with my Crowley?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ana…” Newt </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley groaned. She grinned and winked at Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My… intentions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s face turned deep red and he wanted to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Sexually.” Ana grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Newt </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley shouted. Azira grinned back at Ana, and they began to laugh together. Crowley warmed up to this sound and looked up to Azira, seeing the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, the genuine happiness that spread over his face. For a moment, everything was perfect. Of course… That moment couldn't last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I interrupting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s body tensed and his eyes went wide. Azira frowned at the sudden change in demeanor. Ana snarled at the door, Newt stepping before her protectively. (Not that she needed it, mind you. Ana typically was Newt’s protector when it came to unruly customers.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel.” Ana snapped, “Don’t you make your own bread?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard there was a new face walking through the streets. Said he came in here.” Gabriel crossed into the room and glanced to Crowley, then to Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… You are?” Azira asked, innocent eyes blinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel.” He said, eyes drifting over Azira. Crowley gripped his arm tighter and a whimper left his throat, “Ah… Antony. You’re looking… Just lovely as usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away, Gabriel.” Newt frowned, “You know you’re not welcome here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not welcome?” Azira blinked. He felt Crowley’s body shaking, his face was suddenly wet with tears, buried into Zira’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… See, Antony and I had a difference of opinion some years ago.” Gabriel drawled, “He didn’t realize then what he wanted. No sure if he’s come to realize it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some years ago… Gabriel…” Azira put the puzzle pieces together and gasped, “You…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you around, lovely. What is your-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel never finished that thought. Azira punched him square in the nose, knocking his head back and making him fall to the ground. Crowley gasped and stared at the blood gushing from Gabriel’s face. Ana shrieked- no, that was Newt. Ana shouted, running to hold Azira back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you.” Azira’s face turned red, his eyes had a flame behind them, “How dare you speak to Antony after what you’ve put him through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in Hades?!” Gabriel shouted, clambering onto all fours. Azira growled violently and broke from Ana’s strong hold, kicking him in the side.</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Azira</span></em> <em><span>please stop</span></em><span>!” Crowley shouted. </span></p><p>
  <span>Azira froze and turned, seeing his love distraught by his actions. He didn’t like this, and Azira understood. Of course he didn’t want revenge, or to inflict suffering to Gabriel. Even if he was the one most deserving of it. Crowley didn’t approve of those actions, he’d allow the Gods to decide his punishment. The angry fire went out in his eyes, and his body settled. He took several steps to grab Crowley, holding him tightly to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, my Antony…” Azira whispered, “My emotions. I just felt this… this rage and I couldn’t stop it knowing how he’d hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psychopath!” Gabriel staggered to stand and ran, without another look back. His robe was stained red, and he was sure to get questions about what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Ana asked gently, keeping her distance from the pair. Newt touched Ana’s shoulder, kissing her hair softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Crowley sighed, leaning into Azira’s embrace. He was so warm and caring. Crowley never wanted to leave his arms. They were strong and protective. Azira </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would protect him, and here he was, fighting off Crowley’s biggest fear for him like some hero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should get you back home to rest?” Ana stepped forward, touching Crowley’s shoulder tenderly, “I’m so sorry… He knows he’s not welcome here any longer. Most of the shop owners have banned him the past year for what he’s done to this town. We’re trying to drive him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt nodded and took a loaf of bread, handing it to Azira, “Here… Something for later. It’s special, has nuts and fruit in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azira accepted the bread for Crowley and bowed his head down, “Thank you. You truly are Antony’s friends. You’re so kind and generous. May the gods shine down upon you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ana helped them out the door, checking on Crowley one last time as they walked away and started down the street. Azira kept his arm protectively around Crowley’s shoulders, his other arm holding the loaf of bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Azira. Just… the thing is Ana doesn’t really believe in the gods. She has… She believes in other things… She’s hard to explain, that one.” He said, looking up from the ground. Azira shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was polite to accept then. I hope whatever she believes in is good to her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley melted, leaning further into him, “Azira you… You’re amazing, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… So you all keep telling me.” Azira kissed the top of his head softly as they entered their small home. Crowley’s shoes were slipped off - they still would need to buy a pair for Azira. He sat at the table as Azira placed the bread down, breaking it open. The aroma swirled into their nostrils, olives and nuts had been baked into the soft dough. Azira took in a deep breath and sighed out happily, settling down beside Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azira… Thank you for earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was standing up for you… He shouldn’t treat people like that, especially you, Antony.” Azira looked over, “You're… You’re so special to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley gave a small smile and leaned his head onto Azira’s shoulder happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate some of the bread and discussed different things around their small world. The sky, the sun, the gods and the town. Crowley explained to Azira how he’d been forced out of his parents home, they wanted him to marry and have children. He told Azira the first thing he did upon arriving to the town was spend nearly all of his money on the ivory Azira was carved from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azira listened intently, studying Crowley’s face as he spoke. He had so many different emotions and expressions, he wanted to see them all. He wanted to stay with Crowley forever, to be the cause of such wonderful emotions, and for Crowley to give the same to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony…” Azira finally said. His hands cupped Crowley’s cheeks, slipping down to rest on either side of his neck, “What if… What if we were to exchange vows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley sat silently, waiting for the rest of that thought but nothing came. He was perplexed, and his face showed as his eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking… Just now while you were talking, how I never want to leave your side. Like your friends at the bakery, you told me about them yesterday, how they exchanged vows at the altar of Aphrodite? I’d like that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Azira grinned, then his face dropped, “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marriage is… Exchanging vows and staying together always with someone you love more than anyone else in the world. Your union is blessed by the Gods, and the vows seal you together forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Azira nodded, “I’d like one of those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley blushed, “Azira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Why can’t we have one? I will never leave your side, I will always protect you, and I will always love you, Antony. You are kind, and sweet. You deserve to be happy. Do… Do I make you happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than anything my Azira.You make me the happiest I’ve ever been in my life. If you… If you really would have me… I’d gladly give myself to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give yourself...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I mean… Marriage…” Crowley felt his face flaming red and turned away shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony… You’re not talking about marriage...” Azira turned his face back so they could see one another. His heart fluttered, seeing how red his cheeks were, how his teeth gnawed at his bottom lip, his eyes big and innocently looking into Azira’s… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want all of you, Azira. I'm nervous though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re so kind and loving… I know you would never hurt me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d never…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azira swallowed and felt his body doing weird things again. His stomach dropped, his mouth salivating, and there was pressure between his legs as there had been that morning. He wanted Crowley, so desperately did he want him. Something was being pieced together in his mind, a strange puzzle of basic animalistic urges, forming into a full picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azira…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony… What do I do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley crushed their lips together and his arms flung around Azira’s neck, pulling him close as he could. Azira closed his eyes and melted into the touch, feeling every inch of his skin flaring with this need, and want, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley tried to get closer, to kiss him deeper. He crawled onto the bench and right beside Azira, hands running into his hair. Azira leaned back and pulled his mouth away, gasping for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony… What are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want all of you, my Azira… I want to feel your skin against mine. I want you inside of me, to make love to me… Can we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony you… Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I ask you to stop… I just ask you listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will always listen to you…” Azira leaned in again, brushing their lips together, “I will never hurt you… I love you, my Antony…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley arranged himself to straddle Azira’s lap, adjusting forward. He swallowed, watching his hands come to take Azira’s and place them on his hips. Strong thumbs stroked his waist over his clothing, causing Crowley to shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine, my Antony. Let me touch you… Let me listen to your body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed, Azira leaning Crowley back into the table and pulling their hips together with a gasp. They were both getting aroused, which Azira felt as their erections brushed together through thin cloth. Crowley let out a moan and his hands flew from holding Azira’s on his hips, to wrap around his neck. He pulled his body forward and let out a hitched breath as he rolled his hips against Azira, grinding them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azira… Oh my ah- Azira!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony…!” Azira’s hands slipped to grab his ass and squeezed the flesh, pulling him forward as they rut against one another. Azira tried to thrust his hips forward and groaned, his head tilting back as he grasped at Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… Please I want more… Ah- Azira!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azira pushed the bench back and stood with Crowley, long legs tight around his waist and thin arms holding his neck. He captured his mouth desperately, effortlessly carrying him quickly to the bed. Azira knelt first and settled Crowley down underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me…” Azira gasped, thrusting his hips against Crowley and drawing a loud moan from his long neck, “Antony tell me how…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Get… Get oil… The oil.” Crowley panted out. His body was alight with desire, and he was so sure he wasn’t going to last long. Azira glanced toward the side of the bed at the small bowl of olive oil, but turned his gaze down toward Crowley. He was wrecked, breathing hard and tears of joy in the corners of his eyes. His legs were spread on either side of Azira’s hips, but he was still clothed. They both were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony, we should undress.” Azira whispered, sitting back on his heels. He touched his chiton and undid the pin, eyes half lidded in lust. He unraveled himself of his clothing, exposing his strong, flushed body to Crowley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley sat up and made short work of his own chiton, throwing it unceremoniously to the side. Their eyes locked, nervous smiles were exchanged, Crowley’s eyes slipped down between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azira…” Crowley swallowed hard, taking in Azira’s thick cock that was pressing against his stomach, the golden curls surrounding it. He should know what it looked like, but… To see him like this, hard and leaking, aching for touch for the first time in his life… He offered a silent prayer in the back of his mind to allow him to last though this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make love to me.” Crowley gasped, looking into bright blue eyes, “Oil on your… On your…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Crowley flushed and looked at the oil, “I’ll show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Azira brought the bowl of oil closer, Crowley lay back and tried to even out his breathing. He wanted to last, to make their first time memorable. Azira looked between them and his cheeks turned a dark red. He was laid out, completely exposed, hard, and leaking. Azira could see everything, and was more than happy to stroll his hands up those thighs toward Crowley’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azira don’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony?” Azira’s hands snapped away quickly, concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll finish too soon… I want to last is all. I didn't mean to scare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azira took Crowley's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm, “Tell me how I can give you more pleasure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley instructed him to dip three fingers into the oil, gathering as much as he could. He took Azira’s wrist and brought it between his legs, down far to his hole, swallowing hard as they brushed against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There… Put them in one at a time… I’ll tell you when I’m ready for- Ooh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lay back, feeling the first push in slowly. His legs bent up and spread, groaning happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Yes, another.” Crowley gasped as the finger thrust into him easily. Azira nodded and withdrew, adding that second finger. The sounds leaving Crowley were intoxicating, and he was having a hard time keeping himself from exploding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha- Ha- Yess…” Crowley hissed, his hands coming to grasp the cloth on the bed beneath him, he thrust back against those thick digits, panting, throat dry, “Another!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azira complied, again pulling away. He added more oil though, before slipping three fingers into Crowley’s tight entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azira!” He shouted, being a hand up to bite at his knuckle, “Please… Please, my Azira, oh please I want you inside of me… Ah… Ah! I can’t wait!” Crowley babbled. He grabbed at Azira and a mewl left his throat, bringing his lover down to kiss him needily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oil?” Azira breathed, thrusting his fingers harder into Crowley and watching him writhe beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… yes oil, Azira… Azira… Oh, please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azira withdrew his fingers, dipping his hand into the oil. Crowley hooked his legs around Azira’s waist, pulling him closer, begging and pleading for touch, for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azira slathered himself in oil, moaning and stroking himself thoughtfully a moment. Crowley was so tight… Neither was going to last long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azira leaned over Crowley, holding his cock and pressing against where his fingers had just been. He stopped to catch Crowley’s eyes, asking permission, asking if he was doing this right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this…” Azira asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yess…” Crowley hissed, his heels digging into Azira’s ass, begging to be filled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azira complied. He thrust gently forward, slowly filling Crowley, breaching into the tight space. Crowley moaned loudly, hands finding Azira’s back and digging into the skin. Azira gasped, settling his hips as he seated himself fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony… Oh my… I’m…” Azira couldn’t figure out the words to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azira… Fill me… Fill me, my love…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hips began to rock, thrusting softly and drawing out what they could. Soft whispers of love were spoken between the two, hair stroked and kisses shared. It couldn’t last, though. They were too far gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This… You feel so tight around me, Antony…” Azira gasped, burying his face into Crowley’s neck. His hand grasped at his ass, squeezing tightly as his other arm held him up. Skin slapped together as Azira sped up, breathing ragged and moans filling the void.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azira… Ooh!” Crowley shouted out as Azira’s hips tilted at just the perfect angle as he thrust roughly into him, brushing against his prostate. He found himself sobbing for more of that touch, to see stars and to chase that bundle of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony… My Antony I’m… I’m feeling…” Azira’s hips snapped faster, fucking into Crowley harder, hitting that spot continuously as he moaned into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… Yes- ha! Azira there! Ah- Ah- I want your- Ah!” Crowley reached between them and grabbed his cock, sobbing as he stroked, as he was fucked, as his lover tensed above him and shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Antony… Oh- I’m… Aah…!” Azira’s hips jerked into him as he came, pulsing into Crowley’s body, tears of happiness streaking down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- Azira…!” Crowley gripped his cock tightly and shouted as Azira came. He followed, yelling out his lover's name and coming between them. Crowley was gasping for air, clawing at Azira, crying happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azira pressed kisses over Crowley’s face, holding and touching him, wiping the tears from their eyes. His love… His perfect love. He knew that this was pure happiness, and with Crowley he would forever feel this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made love all evening, listening to each other’s bodies and pleas, their wishes and wants. They stopped only to rest between, soft whispers of love and drinks to rehydrate quenched throats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azira made sure he got his fill of Crowley’s body, but it never seemed to be enough. He craved his love, his desire, the sounds that he was able to draw from his throat. His hands never left that body, caressing over every bit of skin he could. Azira touched him all over, and then touched him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley accepted Azira’s touches, without hesitation. He hardly asked him to stop. Moments of over sensitivity, or a cramped muscle were the only exceptions. Azira would always accommodate, adjusting their position and slowing down for Crowley. He would soothe him, pulling his exhausted body into his arms in a tender embrace, rubbing the muscle cramps under strong fingers. This was Azira, his one true love, brought to life by the goddess Aphrodite herself to stay with him. Azira was his own person, but loved as if the goddess had taught him a thing or two. Azira touched him in places that he’d never felt a lover’s hands, lips or tongue before. He was begging at times for more, whining at times for less. They didn’t stop until they were completely spent, overstimulated and tired. They cleansed one another before settling in for the remainder of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they lay, Azira hugged Crowley close to his body from behind and buried his nose into short red hair, a leg between Crowley’s. They were a tangled mess of limbs, but comfortable. More importantly, they were in love, and nothing was going to break that. As golden eyes drifted closed, he could swear he saw a shining body appear, watching him sleep from where Azira once stood as an ivory statue. This woman was draped in the finest cloth, a being of pure love and adoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, my dearest Antony.” Aphrodite whispered, and with a wink, she vanished.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on IG @MrsMoosie35, and at tumblr @MrsMoosie!</p><p>Amazing thank you and shout out to @gotham_girl_88 (find her on IG!!) for helping me on this. You are the Jam to my Clotted Cream. ;D Hehe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>